<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Todo mí para ti by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400030">Todo mí para ti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Body Shots, Emotional Hurt, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pensaba de no gustarte.” <br/>“No quería darte esta impresión. O, incluso si quería dártela, yo...” cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar mucho en lo que de hecho le habría gustado decirle. “No hables, Ryo. No me preguntes nada, por favor.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Todo mí para ti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Todo mí para ti </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daiki sabía qué no debería haberse dejado involucrar.</p><p>Lo sabía, pero si había algo que había aprendido de la manera difícil, era que resistir a las tentaciones no era para él.</p><p>Había intentado, un poco.</p><p>Había intentado decirse qué sólo era un niño, había intentado decirle que no le interesaba mucho de él, y que probablemente si no hubiera vuelto a verle se habría también olvidado.</p><p>Había aparecido una noche en el club que frecuentaba normalmente, y se había sentado frente a él en la barra.</p><p>Arioka le había ignorado, poco interesado en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y así había seguido haciendo hasta que el extraño le había hablado.</p><p>Ni recordaba lo que había dicho, seguro algo banal o de poca monta, algo claramente destinado a empezar una conversación, algo que él no tenía ganas de hacer.</p><p>Le había ignorado y, al terminar su trago, había salido del club, sin pensar en ese chico.</p><p>Estaba allí la noche siguiente también.</p><p>Y la siguiente, y la después.</p><p>Y seguía sentándose a su lado y a hablar con él, como seguro que si hubiera insistido bastante pues Daiki se habría rendido y le habría respondido.</p><p>De hecho, había tenido razón.</p><p>Habían empezado a hablar, una noche cuando él se había cansado de ignorarle, pues las cosas se habían puesto feas.</p><p>Yamada, Yamada Ryosuke se llamaba el chico.</p><p><em>“Puedes llamarme Ryo, si quieres.”</em> había dicho, pero Daiki nunca había osado nada más íntimo que ‘Yamada-kun’.</p><p>Había empezado a contarle algo de sí, hablándole de la universidad, de sus amigos, de su familia.</p><p>Arioka le escuchaba, al fingir desinterés, pero sintiéndose más y más curioso de ese chico tan insistente, que mostraba toda esa atracción por él.</p><p>Llevaba así hace unas semanas, y unos días atrás Yamada más que hablar había empezado a preguntar algo más sobre de él.</p><p>Daiki siempre se había encogido de hombros y respondido que no merecía la pena decir nada sobre su vida, pero el menor no parecía persuadirse.</p><p>Esa noche, las cosas se le habían ido de las manos.</p><p>Estaban caminando en la calle que del club llevaba a casa del mayor.</p><p>Habían bebido un poco más que lo normal, y Ryosuke había insistido para que tomaran un poco el aire, para hacer pasar la sensación de entumecimiento dada por el alcohol.</p><p>Caminaba a su lado, al tratar de tener el ritmo con su marcha arrastrada, mientras todavía no dejaba de hablar.</p><p>“Vives sólo, ¿Dai-chan?” preguntó, coloquialmente, al tener las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones para protegerlas del frio.</p><p>Estaba tarde; la una de la noche, quizás más tarde, pero ninguno de los dos parecía muy cansado.</p><p>Al fruncir la nariz por la manera como el menor se obstinaba a llamarle, Daiki le respondió. </p><p>“Sí. Fui a vivir en un piso solo cuando hice diez y ocho años. No tenía ganas de vivir de mis padres.” le explicó, y se calló inmediatamente después, como cada vez que el menor intentaba llevar la discusión sobre de él.</p><p>Pero Ryosuke asintió, y dejó el discurso.</p><p>Sólo habían hecho unos metros más, sin embargo, que volvió a hablar.</p><p>“No puedo imaginar cómo pueda ser tu casa. Me dijiste tan poco de ti que no puedo pensarlo. ¿Cómo es?” preguntó, con esa expresión curiosa que Daiki, aunque no fuera dispuesto a admitirlo, encontraba malditamente hermosa.</p><p>Se encogió de hombros, inseguro sobre cómo responder.</p><p>Había entendido donde quisiera llegar el menor, claro que lo había entendido.</p><p>Y no sabía qué hacer.</p><p>Si de un lado se moría de las ganas de pedirle de venir a su casa, del otro trataba de convencerse del hecho que fuera lo más equivocado de hacer.</p><p>Por esto no le había respondido, en principio, por esto intentaba desesperadamente ignorarle. Tenía miedo de llegar a ese punto, al punto de estar demasiado involucrado para negarle algo.</p><p>Se pasó una mano en la cara y sobresaltó, como al darse cuenta sólo entonces que habían llegado frente de la puerta de su edificio.</p><p>Sacó las llaves y jugueteó con ellas, pensativo.</p><p>Guardaron silencio por un rato, y vio la expectativa en la cara del menor transformarse despacio en decepción.</p><p>“Bueno... pues será mejor que me vaya. Mi casa está lejos, y no querría hacer muy...”</p><p>“¿Quieres subir?” le preguntó Daiki, rápido, casi tuviera miedo de arrepentirse.</p><p>Y fue inútil, porque no hizo a tiempo a decirlo que sintió ya el remordimiento crecer en él, sentía ya como una punzada en el corazón a decirle que no debería haberlo hecho.</p><p>Sin embargo, hizo callar esa sensación y la culpa, porque durante muchos años se había negado cualquier pudiera aliviar la soledad, y esa noche había decidido de merecer unas horas junto a Yamada.</p><p>El chico le sonrió, sorprendido por la propuesta.</p><p>“Gracias.” le dijo sólo, al entrar antes que él.</p><p>Arioka le siguió, despacio, al guardar los ojos bajos hasta que entraron en casa.</p><p>Ryosuke, sin decir nada, empezó a dar vueltas por el salón y la cocina, al pasar la mano en unos de los objetos presentes, al observar todo con cuidado.</p><p>“Me gusta.” declaró luego, al acercarse a él sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>Daiki se encogió de hombros, al dirigirse a la cocina en busca de algo da beber que, estaba seguro, iba a servirle.</p><p>“No es mucho.” comentó sólo, al verter el sake en dos vasos y al darle uno.</p><p>Bebieron en silencio, al mirarse de vez en cuando, intentando ignorar la tensión entre ellos, mientras Daiki empezaba a pensar en todo lo que tenía ganas de hacer, y en como pudiera aguantarse.</p><p>Sin embargo, Ryosuke no le permitió de seguir con estos razonamientos; puso el vaso en la encimera, se le acercó despacio y le quitó el suyo. Luego, le puso una mano en la cadera y le acarició suavemente, en un movimiento delicado de abajo hacia arriba, la respiración acelerada, la mirada intenta.</p><p>Daiki quería pararle.</p><p>De verdad quería hacerlo, pero... estaba como si su cuerpo no respondiera a sus órdenes.</p><p>Cuando el menor se le acercó más y puso los labios contra los suyos, renunció a combatir.</p><p>Le puso los brazos en la cintura y llevó el beso al siguiente nivel, oyéndole gemir para su ataque repentino; le hizo abrir los labios y dejó que su lengua fuera al encuentro de la del menor, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca, de ese beso, al sentirse como resucitado por esas sensaciones que creía que le fueran negadas ya.</p><p>Se paró por un rato, el aliento cortado, a mirar a un Yamada abrumado.</p><p>“Pensaba...” empezó a decir, al sonrojar y al sonreír, avergonzado. “Pensaba de no gustarte.” terminó, al morderse un labio y al volver cerca de él, besándole otra vez por una fracción de segundo.</p><p>Daiki suspiró y le pasó una mano en la cara.</p><p>“No quería darte esta impresión. O, incluso si quería dártela, yo...” cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar mucho en lo que de hecho le habría gustado decirle. “No hables, <em>Ryo</em>. No me preguntes nada, por favor.” murmuró, al acariciarle el cuello y al dejar subir la mano a su pelo, apretándolo entre los dedos y tirándole cerca.</p><p>Y Ryosuke no dijo nada más.</p><p>Se quedó quieto, en silencio, mientras el mayor le rozaba con los labios a lo largo de la garganta, mientras le besaba el cuello y le mordía suavemente, tirándole más y más cerca.</p><p>Luego Daiki cogió la botella de sake y bebió otra vez, como si hubiera inhibiciones que tenía que alejar para poder disfrutar completamente el momento, para no dejar que sus pensamientos le pararan, porque si de verdad tenía que dejarse llevar, pues quería hacerlo bien.</p><p>Yamada aprovechó del momento para retomar las riendas.</p><p>Le dejó apoyar contra la encimera de la cocina, le pasó las manos bajo la camiseta y luego se la quitó e hizo lo mismo con la propia.</p><p>Se puso contra de él, le besó el pecho y se bajó más en más en las rodillas, explorando su piel, saboreándola, tocándola; pasó la lengua en un pezón, al reír del gemido del mayor, y se lo mordió. Fue más abajo, pasó la lengua en el ombligo y siguió la línea de la ingle con los labios.</p><p>Le vio tomar otra vez la botella, y beber un poco más, con más urgencia que antes, pero no se preocupó.</p><p>Le deshizo el botón de los pantalones y bajó el cierre, bajándolo despacio y levantando los ojos a él, manteniéndolos fijos en los suyos mientras le liberaba de la ropa que le quedaba.</p><p>Daiki empujó las caderas adelante en un gesto involuntario, mientras el alcohol le daba el efecto que buscaba.</p><p>No pensaba en nada, no había nada malo.</p><p>Sólo había Ryo, allí frente a él, sus manos y su boca, y las ganas que tenía de él era todo el en que podía pensar.</p><p>Le vio pasar la punta de los dedos en su erección para provocarle, antes de envolverla en una mano, acariciarla, moviéndose con más determinación, extendiéndose adelante y siguiendo con la lengua los movimientos de los dedos.</p><p>Daiki cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la sensación.</p><p>¿Hace cuánto no se sentía así?</p><p>No podía negarlo, lo había imaginado, lo había querido.</p><p>Yamada le excitaba, y lo mismo la idea de los dos de ellos exactamente en esa situación, y ahora que estaba ocurriendo sentía que no podía resistir en las atenciones de esa boca.</p><p>Otra vez se aferró a su pelo, otra vez pasó los dedos en medio, otra vez lo apretó fuerte, quizás haciéndole daño también, y se empujó más contra de él.</p><p>Yamada no protestó; sólo se adecuó al ritmo del mayor, aferrándose con las uñas a sus caderas, todavía moviendo la lengua mientras dejaba que Arioka se moviera dentro su boca como quería.</p><p>Y Daiki lo hizo, y siguió sin parar a empujar contra los labios y la lengua, más y más hondo, al sentir la garganta de Ryosuke apretarse alrededor de la punta de su sexo y perdiendo definitivamente el control; al apretarle más el pelo y al mantenerle parado contra de sí, llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose dentro su boca.</p><p>Le tomó un rato a Yamada antes de echarse atrás, quedándose arrodillado en el suelo con una expresión todavía insatisfecha, mientras trataba de recuperar rápidamente el aliento.</p><p>Daiki no desperdició tiempo: le cogió una mano para hacerle levantar, le tiró cerca y le besó, sintiendo su sabor en la boca del menor.</p><p>Le hizo retroceder hasta el salón, se puso detrás de él y empezó a besarle la nuca, acariciándole las caderas y pasándole las manos en las nalgas, antes de quitarle de encima la ropa que le quedaba.</p><p>Dio un pequeño paso atrás, observándole encantado.</p><p>Estaba hermoso, para morirse.</p><p>Hermoso como no pesaba que habría encontrado a alguien, no después de...</p><p>Suspiró, al interrumpir pronto ese pensamiento.</p><p>Volvió cerca de él, al pasarle los dedos en la columna.</p><p>Ensayó la consistencia de su piel, la besó otra vez, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.</p><p>Se apoyó con las manos en su espalda y le empujó al suelo, la cara contra de eso, metiéndose a su lado y volviendo a besarle el cuello.</p><p>“Ahora vuelvo.” le murmuró al oído, al besarle otra vez, divertido por el temblor que tuvo el menor cuando se alejó.</p><p>Al volver en salón, tenía en mano la botella de sake; bebió un poco más, antes de arrodillarse a su lado, todavía mirándole fijo.</p><p>Despacio, corrió con los dedos su espalda.</p><p>Despacio, inclinó la botella, y dejó que una estela de licor fluyera bajo la columna, al depositarse en el hueco a la base.</p><p>Luego se bajó y siguió esa estela con la lengua, saboreando el licor que se mezclaba con su piel, y lo hizo una y otra vez, incapaz de establecer si fuera el alcohol que le emborrachaba o Ryosuke.</p><p>Se puso entre sus piernas, arrodillado, y le vertió más sake en la espalda, todavía bebiendo de esa, mientras una mano iba entre sus nalgas para rozarle la abertura, dejando un dedo deslizar adentro mientras todavía intentaba distraerle con la lengua.</p><p>Y Yamada gemía, y se mordía los labios, y jadeaba al sentir los dedos del mayor dentro de sí aumentar en número, agitándose en busca de algo más.</p><p>“Daiki...” murmuró, la voz ronca para la excitación, mientras empujaba las caderas contra su mano, en una clara petición de seguir adelante.</p><p>Pues Arioka asintió, puso la botella de un lado y se puso mejor contra de él, al lamerle por la última vez la espalda de abajo hacia arriba mientras se le tiraba encima, al abrirle más las piernas y al comenzar a penetrarle, despacio.</p><p>Le sintió sobresaltar a la intrusión, y cuando fue completamente dentro de él tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para obligarse a no empezar pronto a moverse.</p><p>Era un calor indescriptible. La sensación del cuerpo que se habría por él, bajo sus movimientos, la excitación a la idea de haberle hecho suyo... eran todas cosas que Daiki había dejado atrás, en un pasado que no quería recordar.</p><p>Pero ahora que volvía a vivirlas se preguntaba por qué se las hubiera negado, y por qué hubiera sido Ryosuke entre todos a atraerle a un juego en que había renunciado años atrás.</p><p>Sólo sabía qué le quería, que le gustaba, y que incluso si se hubiera arrepentido más tarde, en ese momento estaba feliz de haber caído en la tentación.</p><p>Empezó a empujarse adentro, despacio.</p><p>Se aferró a las caderas del menor cuando el ritmo se hizo más rápido, apretándole y al mismo tiempo acercándole a sí, intentando darle más y más, satisfacer esa tácita petición de su cuerpo de sentirlo contra de sí.</p><p>Se dobló en las rodillas y le levantó las caderas, llevando una mano a su erección e intentando moverla a la misma velocidad de sus empujones dentro de él, sintiéndolo tenderse bajo de sí y a su alrededor cuando llegó al orgasmo, echando la cabeza atrás y gritando su nombre.</p><p>Ralentizó unos segundos, le dio tiempo de recuperarse y se sintió aún más excitado por esa voz que pronunciaba su nombre, tan llena de lujuria, tan satisfecha.</p><p>Al volver a moverse, no le tomó mucho para llegar al límite; unos empujones más y se corrió, vaciándose dentro el cuerpo hirviente, mordiéndole un hombro para impedirse de gritar.</p><p>Se desmayó contra de él, al respirar rápidamente, besándole un hombro y encontrando su piel salada.</p><p>Tenía una inmensa gana de llorar, pero se lo impidió.</p><p>No quería, en ese momento no.</p><p>Al levantarse, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra.</p><p>Daiki le hizo señal de seguirle al cuarto de baño; entraron en la ducha, juntos, todavía en silencio.</p><p>Arioka no tenía ganas de hablar, consciente que cualquier pudiera haber dicho en ese momento sólo habría anulado su esfuerzo de no pensar durante las horas pasadas.</p><p>Y Ryosuke entendió y aceptó el silencio, y Daiki se lo agradeció.</p><p>Dejó que durmiera con él esa noche, porque de alguna manera sentía de debérselo, y porque tenía ganas de experimentar otra vez esa sensación, con todas las otras.</p><p>“Gracias, Daiki.” murmuró Yamada antes de dormirse, apretado contra de él.</p><p>El mayor no respondió, pero cuando fue seguro que el menor ya no pudiera oírle, finalmente se concedió de llorar.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Daiki le estaba mirando hace un rato cuando el menor se despertó.</p><p>Se miró alrededor, como intentando entender donde fuera, pero al ver a Arioka le sonrió.</p><p>“Buenos días.” murmuró, al gatear en la cama para alcanzarle y tratar de besarle.</p><p>El mayor, sin embargo, le rechazó.</p><p>Ryosuke le miró con confusión, al sentarse frente a él.</p><p>“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, al fruncir el entrecejo.</p><p>“Lo siento, Ryo. Quizás anoche no debería haber... no quería dejarte creer que pudiera estar algo más entre nosotros.” le vio intentar interrumpirle, y levantó una mano para pedirle de dejarle seguir. “Me gustaría, en serio. Me gustaría, porque anoche me sentí como no me había pasado durante mucho tiempo, quizás como nunca me había sentido, pero no es posible. Yo...” suspiró, al pasarse una mano en la cara. “Unos años atrás, estaba con alguien. Le quería, le quería al punto de pensar de poder pasar toda mi vida con él.” empezó a contar, encontrando que dolía más que imaginara. “Trabajábamos juntos. Y pensaba que las cosas entre nosotros fueran bien, hasta que un día me dijo que tenía que hablarme. Nos vimos en el techo del edificio donde se encontraba nuestra oficina, y allí...” se mordió un labio, al tratar de no llorar. Se odiaba para como ese pensamiento le hiciera todavía sufrir tanto, se odiaba para nunca haber tenido éxito de seguir adelante, y para deber ahora negarle a Ryosuke algo que ambos deseaban. “Allí me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Que estaban juntos hace meses, y que ya no podía suportar esa situación. Que ya no me quería, y que con el otro estaba feliz como nunca había estado.” sonrió, sombrío. “Me sentí tan tonto, Ryo. Habría hecho todo por Kei, habría dado mi vida, y él...” se interrumpió, al sacudir la cabeza. “Empecemos a pelear. Yo gritaba, le insultaba, pero luego le decía que le quería y que no podía dejarme. Había vuelto loco, estaba cegado por la rabia. Pues le empujé y...” sintió una  lágrima mojarle la mejilla, pero esta vez no se preocupó. “Y él cayó abajo. Fue un incidente, no lo hice a propósito, y no me pasó nada, pero le empujé. La persona que quería murió por mi causa.” dijo, al darse cuenta del hecho que era la primera vez que lo admitía abiertamente.</p><p>Ryosuke se había quedado escuchándole al aguantar la respiración, saliéndose los ojos.</p><p>Se le acercó otra vez, acercó despacio la mano a su brazo y le acarició, casi teniendo miedo de ser rechazado.</p><p>“Pero... es pasado, Daiki. Fue un incidente, no puedes culparte por...”</p><p>“Estaba feliz, ¿entiendes?” gritó el mayor, al alejarle la mano. “No lo hice a propósito, pero estaba feliz que hubiera muerto. Pensé que lo merecía para haberme herido, para haberme dejado creer de quererme, y porque yo le había querido tanto de anularme por él. Estaba feliz que hubiera muerto, y lo fue hasta que empecé a tener pesadillas de noche, a no tener éxito de mirarme en el espejo, hasta que empecé a darme asco por lo que había pasado, y porque había osado pensar que fuera justo.” recuperó aliento, al represar los sollozos. “Por unos minutos he odiado a Kei, le he odiado en serio. Y luego he substituido ese odio con lo que siento por mí mismo, porque ha sido más simple así. Porque la tristeza y el dolor son la otra cara del odio, y si todavía tengo éxito de sentir el desprecio que tengo para como me sentí en ese momento, pues nunca voy a ser obligado a sufrir porque él murió por mi mano.” le explicó, y luego se paró, regularizando la respiración. “Yo no puedo querer a nadie, Ryo. Tampoco a ti, tampoco si me gustaría. Yo quería a Kei, y le he matado, y gocé de su muerte. No merezco nada más en mi vida.” murmuró al final, sin el coraje de mirar al menor a los ojos.</p><p>De reojo, le vio levantarse de la cama. Y le vio vestirse, lento de manera irreal, casi como si estuviera intentando reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de oír.</p><p>“No es lo que mereces, Daiki.” le oyó murmurar del umbral. “Sólo es la punición que elegiste para sufocar tu culpa.” terminó, y al darse cuenta que Arioka no iba a responder, salió del cuarto.</p><p>Daiki sintió su corazón romperse.</p><p>Se sintió como si alguien más hubiera muerto, como si a morir esta vez hubiera sido él, al dejar ir su última posibilidad de salir del limbo que se había creado.</p><p>Las palabras de Ryosuke seguían flotando en su mente como un mantra, y él no podía entender si tuviera razón o no.</p><p>Era su punición odiarse y prohibirse de volver a amar, era una punición que se había infligido sólo, y eso era verdad.</p><p>Pero Ryosuke no sabía lo que significaba perder la persona que se quería, verla apagarse para siempre y sonreír frente a su muerte.</p><p>No sabía lo que quería decir vivir con el terror constante de no poder querer a nadie, porque no se confía en sus mismos gestos.</p><p>Ryosuke no sabía qué, si Daiki le había dejado ir, era por miedo de poderle hacer daño un día, incluso si por error.</p><p>Esta vez, Daiki iba a renunciar en el odio, porque ya no iba a aceptar excusas para fingir de estar bien.</p><p>Iba a sufrir, porque era eso lo que merecía.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>